Yin Yang Yo! (toy line)
In 2010, a toy line for Yin Yang Yo! was released by Bandai. WAVE 1 (March 2010): Collectable Figurines Set 1: *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Roger *Dave *Coop Collectable Figurines Set 2: *Carl *Ultimoose *Brother Herman *Chung Pow Kitties *Night Master *Saranoia Collectable Figurines Set 3: *Kraggler *Zarnot *Yuck *Lina *Fastidious *Melodia Deluxe Action Figures: *American versions contain a stand that each has a bar code you can scan with your smartphone. Japanese versions contain a Ganbaride card. *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Yuck *Ultimoose *Coop *Carl *Roger *Brother Herman *Night Master *Dave *Saranoia *Kraggler *Zarnot *Chung Pow Kitties *Yin and Yang Double Pack(Wal-Mart exclusive)*Exclusively contains the Yin Yang Yo! Woofoogeddon DVD. Auras: *Yin and Pink Aura *Yang and Blue Aura *Master Yo and Green Aura Mega Figures: *Hamsterbot with Fastidious *Talking Night Master Role Play: *Yang's Weapon(three modes: bamboo staff, nunchuks, and bamboo sword) *Ultimoose's Antlers WAVE 2 (September 2010): Collectable Figurines Set 4: *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Coop Collectable Figurines Set 5: *Mastermind *Fr-Ped *Mirrors *Badfoot *Pondscum Collectable Figurines Set 6: *The Puffin *Evil Coop *Roger Jr. *Boogeyman *Jobeaux Collectable Figurines Set 7: *Manotaur *Eradicus *Ella-Mental *Indestructi-Bob *Rubber Chucky Deluxe Figures: *Yin *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Mastermind *Smoke *Mirrors *The Puffin *Lina *Roger Jr. *Evil Coop *Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Melodia *Pondscum *Indestructi-Bob *Rubber Chucky *Ella-Mental *Manotaur *Fr-Ped *Badfoot *Eradicus Auras: *Purple Aura with Yin, Yang, and Master Yo *Magenta Aura with Chung Pow Kitties *Purple Aura with Lina, Roger Jr., Dave, Coop, Boogeyman, and Jobeaux Mega Figures: *Super-Stretchy Rubber Chucky *Talking Eradicus with Ella-Mental, Rubber Chucky, and Indestructi-Bob Playsets: *Eradicus' Cave *Carl's Tower Role Play: *Paws of Pain and Mask *Mastermind Voice-Changer Mask *Prism Prison(set of 2 with exclusive Smoke collectable figurine. You can use these prisons to trap collectable figurines from sets a, b, c, and d inside. Includes only one figurine. Other figurines sold seperately.) Plushies: *Yin *Yang Vehicles: *WooFoo Battle Cruiser with Yin and Yang WAVE 3 (March 2011): Collectable Figurines: ---Compared to the figurines of Waves 1 and 2, each figurine has a 4-digit code you can type in to use them in battle and other games online.) *Set A (Yang, Yin, Master Yo, Carl, Jack) *Set B (Kevin Irons, Lina, Dave, Coop, Melodia) *Set C (Brother Herman, Saranoia, Kraggler, Zarnot, Yuck) *Set D (Chung Pow Kitties, Pondscum, Fastidious, Hal Van Siego, Bakermuff) Deluxe Figures: *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Jack *Yuck *Lina *Roger Jr. *Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Eradicus *Kevin Irons *Ferocitus *Robo-Ferocitus *Smoke *Mirrors *Hal Van Siego *Bakermuff *Smedley Mega Figures: *Yang *Robo-Ferocitus with Kevin Irons *Kevin Irons' Monster Form 2-in-1 Action Warriors: *Yang *Yin *Yuck Role Play: *Jam Hammer *Smoke's Sword *Yang-Formation Attack Weapon *Foo-Bration Charm *WooFoo Warrior Training Kit Vehicles: *Battilized Foomobile with Yin and Yang *Rev Glider with Jack Playsets: *Eradicus' Floating Fortress *Evil HQ Carrier with Kevin Irons and the Agents Stadiums: *WooFoo Power Battle Stadium with exclusive Ferocitus collectable figurine.(You can battle figurines from Sets 1-4. Includes one figurine, others sold seperately.) Yin and Yang as Set A ---The Yin and Yang as Sets consist of Yin and Yang in different attire. *Newlyweds(Yin as bride, Yang as groom) *Astronauts *Boxers *Circus Performers(Yin as trapeze artist, Yang as strongman) *Soldiers *Rappers *80s People *Secret Agents Yin and Yang as Set B *Japanese Warriors(Yin as kimono girl, Yang as samurai warrior) *Cops *Baseball Players *Tourists *Clowns *Beachgoers *Western Heroes(Yin as cowgirl, Yang as cowboy) *Hawaiians Plushies: *Yin *Yang *Bakermuff WAVE 4 (September 2012): Collectable Figurines: *Set E (Yin, Yang, Carl, Jack, Honey Bunny) *Set F (Dr. Amerutto, Biker X, Mastermind, Fr-Ped, The Puffin) *Set G (Smoke, Mirrors, Night Master, Kenta, Hunk) *Set H (Badfoot, Eradicus, Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, Rubber Chucky) Deluxe Figures: *Yin *Yang *Jack *Honey Bunny *Hunk *Kenta *Super Kenta *Kevin Irons *Dr. Amerutto *Mastermind *Biker X *Hal Van Siego *Smedley *Fin *Fang Mega Figures: *Master Yo *Dr. Amerutto's Monster Form *Hunk 2-1 Action Warriors: *Yin *Yang *Hunk Role Play: *Siego's BigBadBoy 9000 *Yang Blaster *Lina's Weapon(three modes: bamboo staff, nunchucks, and bamboo sword) *Dr. Amerutto's Voice-Changer Mask Vehicles: *Doomrider with Biker X *Mobile Lab HQ with Dr. Amerutto and the Agents Playsets: *Mastermind's Lair with Mastermind x2 figures, Ella-Mental, Rubber Chucky, and Indestructi-Bob *Monolith of Doom with Yin, Yang, and Kenta Stadiums: *WooFoo Neo-Zero Battle Stadium(Only includes Night Mistress figurine. Others sold seperately.) Yin and Yang as Set C: *Trick-or-Treaters(Yin as witch, Yang as Frankenstein Monster) *Medieval Denizens(Yin as damsel, Yang as knight) *Santa's Elves *Pets(Yin in cat costume, Yang in Dog costume) *Medics(Yin as nurse, Yang as surgeon) *Superheroes *Goths *Construction Workers Yin and Yang as Set D: *Firefighters *Hippies *Pilgrims *Basketball Players *Schoolchildren *Japanese Pop Stars *Pirates *Ninjas(Yin as purple ninja, Yang as black ninja) Video Games: A video game for Wii, Wii-U, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS was released in 2012. WAVE 5/NIGHT CLASH TOYS (March 2013): Deluxe Figures: *Shadow Sword Yang *Moon Beam Yin *Dark Sensei Master Yo *Night Assassin Honey Bunny *Lunar Blast Jack *Moonlight Blade Lina *Cowl Barbarian Roger Jr. *Dusk Garden Dave *Shadow Warrior Coop *Grave Dancer Boogeyman *Dusk Saw Jobeaux *Moon Monarch Melodia *Bane Brute Hunk *Sinful Spell Carl *Night Mistress *Blade *Bozo *Atom *Mindy *Terror Kendo Kenta *Super Kenta *Dark Mechanoid Zarnot *Evil Emperor Kevin Irons *Cowl Cannon Dr. Amerutto *Raven Rider Biker X *Horror Hunter Hal Van Siego *Ironclad Barbarian Indestructi-Bob *Malo Mystic Ella-Mental *Sinful Stretcher Rubber Chucky Mega Figures: *Night Mistress *Kenta *Biker X 2-1 Action Warriors: *Yin *Yang *Fin *Fang Role Play: *Night Mistress' Snake Staff *Kenta Training Kit *Fin and Fang Weapon Set Vehicles: *WooFoo Monorail *WooFoo Cycle *WooFoo Copter *WooFoo Racer *WooFoo Submarine Playsets: *Pyramids of Darkness Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Toys Category:Bandai